1. Field
Example embodiments relate to shelf having a slanted base. In example embodiments the base may include a protrusion configured to engage an electronic device, such as, but not limited to, a camera. Example embodiments also relate to a system having the shelf and the electronic device. Example embodiments also relate to a shelf having a slanted base with an aperture into which an adapter may be inserted. Example embodiments also relate to a mount having a body with an aperture into which a protrusion extends. In this latter embodiment one side of the body may include an adhesive to attach the body to a structure, for example, a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a view of a conventional shelf 100. The shelf 100 has a triangular end 110 so as to be insertable into a corner of a room 10. The shelf 100 is attached to the walls of the room 10 via a pair of brackets 120 and 130. In the conventional art, such a shelf is useful for placing or displaying several different types of articles. For example, the shelf 100 may be used to display a decorative article, such as a trophy, or may be used to store a more functional article, for example, a clock.
FIG. 2 is a view of a camera 200 supported on the shelf 100. In the conventional art, the camera 200 may be used for several purposes, for example, to monitor an activity within a room. Some consumers, for example, buy the camera 200 to monitor a baby in a crib. In such a system, the camera 200 may transmit images of the baby to a television set, a video monitor, or a computer so that the baby may be monitored by a parent and/or a caregiver without the parent and/or caregiver having to be in the same room as the baby.